


Сказка начинается

by Cammia



Category: Deadpool (2016)
Genre: Drabble, Drama, Gen, Love/Hate, M/M, Missing Scene, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 04:59:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12335949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cammia/pseuds/Cammia
Summary: О сказках и пытках.





	Сказка начинается

**Author's Note:**

> Строго говоря, это преслэш или джен с намеком на слэш.  
> Написано на челлендж типа "30 дней - 30 тем". День 3, "просмотренный вместе фильм".

Сегодняшние эксперименты заняли всего пару часов. Все это время Уилсон непрерывно следил за Аяксом. Даже приподнялся, невзирая на ремни, чтобы лучше видеть. Аякс, отвернувшись, продолжал чувствовать этот взгляд. Сам он смотрел в книгу, но не мог сосредоточиться на чтении. Ярость пополам с раздражением, возникающие каждый раз при виде Уилсона, росли и крепли.

— Интересная книга? — не выдержал Уилсон. — Фрэнсис? Фрэнсис, поговори со мной!

Аякс научился абстрагироваться от этих криков. Он только сделал звук погромче. Кто-то, он так и не узнал кто, додумался повесить в пыточной миниатюрный телевизор. Он то ли был сломан, то ли так было задумано, но здесь раз за разом крутилось одно и то же видео — «Спящая красавица». Пару раз Аякс думал, не включить ли что-нибудь другое. Но потом решил, что в этом и состоял гениальный план неизвестного инициатора. Как пытка мультфильм действовал безупречно: одно и то же час за часом, день за днем, без перерыва, недели и месяцы. Аяксу самому не раз хотелось запустить чем-то тяжелым в экран, чтобы прекратить вечную драму Авроры и Филиппа. 

Увы. Пытка не действовала на того, кому предназначалась.

— Кто твоя любимая фея, Фрэнсис? Мне нравится Мэривеза, я тоже терпеть не могу розовый. Ну же, поговори со мной. Я не слышал твой голосочек уже два дня. Ты не разговариваешь со мной, Фрэнсис?

На экране принц Филипп пробивался через колючие заросли. Несколько минут — и он подарит Авроре волшебный поцелуй, чтобы спустя еще несколько все началось сначала.

— Мой любимый момент, Фрэнсис. Обнадеживающе, не находишь? Что бы ни происходило, все решает поцелуй любви. Универсальный рецепт.

Аяксу казалось, что уйди он — Уилсон не заметит, и продолжит болтать сам с собой, телевизором и тремя долбаными феями. 

— Почему в жизни нельзя так же, Фрэнсис? Почему страдания не заканчиваются наградой, поцелуем и свадьбой с принцессой? Или с принцем? У тебя есть принц, Фрэнсис? У такой красивой девочки он должен быть. Тебе тут не место. Тут никому не место…

Голос Уэйда становился все тише. На экране принцесса Аврора с Филиппом кружились в танце. Аякс не выдержал и оглянулся.

Это было ошибкой. Уилсон смотрел на не экран, а на него. Его взгляд, измученный и сонный, встретился со взглядом Аякса. Расширенные зрачки Уилсона превратились в две черные дыры, затягивающие в себя без остатка. Даже сейчас, связанный, тот обладал странной силой, которая и злила, и притягивала.

— Ты ведь не Малефисента, — сказал Уилсон невнятно. — Ты не ведьма, Фрэнсис. Ты прекрасный принц. Но тебя заколдовали… Кто тебя заколдовал?

Уилсон закрыл глаза, обессилено опустил веки. Аяксу на мгновение показалось, что пленник мертв. Тело наконец сдалось, а сердце перестало биться, и целый месяц потрачен впустую.

Аякс выждал некоторое время и подошел к каталке. Прикованное к ней существо мало напоминало человека. Облысевшая голова, шелушащаяся кожа, губы-струпья и зловонное дыхание разлагающегося нутра: тело Уилсона сопротивлялось пыткам и смерти, но перед болезнью было бессильно.

Аякс прижал кончики пальцев к шее и секунду спустя ощутил легкий толчок пульса. Сдвинул пальцы на лицо, провел по шершавой коже и дальше, к губам. Они шевельнулись, и Аякс скорее догадался по их движению, чем услышал: «Ванесса».

От первого удара в бок Уилсон глухо вскрикнул, выныривая из беспамятства. От второго — заскрежетал зубами, и этот звук слился с грохотанием мультяшных фанфар.

Сказка началась сначала.


End file.
